Fading Away
by FloralSummer
Summary: Set in season 2 after "Hunted". Something terrible happens, and Sam disappears; does the yellow eyed demon have anything to do with it? Dean searches for his little brother, but will he find him in time? and will he like what he finds?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:**

**I don't really know where I'm going with this story, but I don't think It'll get much more gory than the actually TV-show….but who knows.**

**NOT a slash.**

**Will probably contain a lot of hurt!Sam and caring!Dean…..cause I'm a sucker for that.**

**Notes from the author:**

**Hey, everybody…or the one person reading this story (I love you). This is the first real fanfic. I've ever written, so I would really love reviews, just to know if this is something I should keep doing, or if I should just bury myself in a deep hole. **

**This is inspired by so many of the talented writers in here, who's stories I've had the honor to enjoy over the years. I've read Supernatural Fanfictions for a long time, but did just recently get into writing myself. Hope you'll enjoy this, I know I sure enjoyed to write it.**

**Fading away**

**Chap. 1**

They were on their way back from a hunt. Just your average haunted house, nothing serious, easy peacy piece of cake. Sam and Dean were still exhau

sted though. Being thrown into walls and furniture could do that to people. It was nothing a good long night's sleep couldn't fix. Even though he was tired and on the edge of falling asleep behind the wheels, Dean was actually, for the first time in a long time, in a good mood. This had just been a simple salt and burn, nothing about soul-selling-absent-fathers or soon-to-be-evil-emo-little-brothers…no life was for once just easy…or as easy as it would ever be with the Winchesters.

They reached to motel-of-the-week after 15 minutes of driving and listening to an old Boston tape, Dean had forgotten everything about, but just recently found. Which he, according to Sam, was way to creepily happy about. Dean had just given Sam his version of the famous Sam Winchester bitchface and turned up the music.

The Motel they were staying at was also for once really nice. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was clean and it had a homely vibe about it. Dean parked the car, and went to take their things from the trunk. Sam stumbled out the car, obviously almost half asleep. Dean shook his head and smiled at his brother; the kid had the amazing superpower of always getting hurt on hunts. Dean had always thought it was because he was a better hunter than Sam…but seriously? How could one be so unlucky? He'd seen Sam shoot and fight and everything…okay, he could easy beet the living crap out of the kid, but he didn't suck that bad. Or maybe, he sucked so bad that it had totally just passed by Dean's head, cause he was such an amazing hunter he just couldn't capture Sam's sucky hunting skills….heh…must be it.

Sam had fallen asleep even before his head hit the pillow. He hadn't even bothered to take a shower, that would have to be a job for the-tomorrow-Sam. He'd just brushed his teeth, stripped down to his boxers and a baby blue T-shirt, and then slept like his life depended on it.

Dean came out from his shower and was met by the sight of a sleeping Sam. Dean couldn't help it but smile at his brother. Sam was cute, even though he would EVER NEVER admit that he had ever as much as thought about thinking about that thought. Sammy was always cute, but unbelievable cute when he was sleeping. He looked so much younger than his 23 years, and so innocent. Dean had stopped himself starring at his brother when he was sleeping lately; it wasn't in any creepy stalker sort of way. He just liked to see that Sam was here, with him, human, safe, not some killer, not something evil, but just his big little brother, who was everything that was good in the world, who was Sammy.

Dean could still hear his father's voice in his head; feel the heat of his breath against the side of his face when he had whispered in his ear. He could still hear the words, that he knew would haunt him forever. He loved his father, but kind of hated him too. He would do everything for his father, hell, he had done everything for the man. But this… this was probably the only thing Dean Winchester would never be able to do. So how? How could John even ask Dean about doing such a thing? Seriously? Dean thought to himself, and looked back at his sleeping little brother. How could he take away Sam's life? It was unfair. Sam had never done anything to deserve to have such a threat hanging over his head. And even if he would ever do anything so deserve it in the future, Dean knew deep down, that he would never be able to do it. 'Cause it was his Sammy.

Dean fell asleep a little while after, with the thought of spending too much time together with Sam, had made him a wimping, wheeling baby. He had been in such a good mood for once, and then emo'ed it all away, by sitting up late night and being depressed. Oh no, Sam had probably infected him with whatever he was carrying around….sulking-emo-disease? Dean would so need to get laid anytime soon. That was the only cure! Well, according to the church of Dean Winchester it was.

Dean didn't sleep well, and was haunted by terrible nightmares. Mostly about his brother, but also some of his father in hell, and his father ordering to kill Sammy. When he woke up, he couldn't really remember them. He just had this scary image in his head of himself opening a door, seeing Sam standing with his back against him, then Sam turned around and revealed that his hands were covered in blood, Dean looked to the ground and saw his mother's and Jess' dead bodies laying on the floor infront of Sam's feet, Sam looked up at him, he looked terrified and surprised, "you're gonna kill me, Dean?", he asked with a little almost pleading voice…. Dean shook the image out of his head. Sam was nowhere to be seen, so Dean figured he'd went out for coffee and breakfast, though he had a feeling in his gut that something was wrong.

5 minutes later Sam walked in through the door, looking rested, but a bit off. Okay, the "off part" wasn't something new. He'd been a little "off", since Dean had told him about their Dad's warning. Dean could understand that, he didn't even want to think about what Sam was going through, knowing that your own father didn't even believe enough in you, so that your brother would have to save you…or kill you.

They didn't have a lead on another hunt, neither did Ash or Ellen, and Ash didn't have anything on the Demon either. So they decided to just spend the rest of the day relaxing for a change. They watched some crappy comedies, which were so bad; it was hard not to laugh. Both brothers were happy to see each other in such a good mood. It felt like they were just normal brothers hanging out. Around 7 p.m. they decided to go out and grab some dinner, and then they probably should head out of town, it was never a good idea to stay in a place, where you've just dogged up a body and burned it. They would pick up some food and then hit the road. Going anywhere….

"Seriously, Dean? Again with that tape?" Sam asked a little annoyed and a little amused. "We've already listened it through twice…and I didn't even liked it to begin with, how do you think I feel about it know?" he continued, in his funny I'm-not-mad-Dean-I-just-wants-to-be-taking-seriously-so-I'll-use-this-voice-cause-I-know-it-annoys-you-voice. "You know what they say Sam, some things just take time to learn to love, and I think this is one of the things….the more you listen to it, the more you love it" Dean answered him. "You know what they also say, Dean? They say that if you really love something you need to let it go" "DEAN! watch out!..."

Dean reacted just in time to turn of the road and away from the dark silhouette, which had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The Impala hit a tree with a loud crash. The windshield was broke and glass was everywhere. Branches from the tree were peeking into the car, and filling it with leafs and twigs. Dean looked around at the damaged car, and cursed himself into hell for screwing up his car….the second time in a year. Dean was fine, without a scratch, only with a bit pain in his legs. Dean turned his head towards Sam. He looked pale and sick, but alive and almost conscious. Sam glared up at Dean with foggy eyes, and a little blood dripping from his mouth. "Sam you're okay?" Dean asked him concerned. "I've been better…What happened?" Sam asked, in a small voice filled with pain. Dean turned his head back to the road where he could see the black figure approaching them, from what Dean could see, he looked like any normal regular guy in his late thirties…he came closer, walking slowly….Dean tried to get out of the car, but it his legs were stuck under pieces of wrecked metal…..the guy was just a few meters away, when Dean saw his eyes; his pale yellow eyes!

**So, tell me what you thought. Should I continue this or just throw it out with the trash?**

**Btw. Sorry for possible grammar and spelling mistakes. English is not my first language, and I find it a little hard to express myself on English; cause it's sooo different from Danish. I have so many sentences and word stuck in my head, but they just don't want to come out the way I want them to. It's frustrating! :O **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people… Thanks for reading! Thanks to Soulless666 for honest, yet kind review. Hope you'll like this chapter, you were in my thoughts when I wrote it. I think you should all be inspired by him/her, and do the same:D**

**Previously **

_Dean reacted just in time to turn off the road and away from the dark silhouette, which had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The Impala hit a tree with a loud crash. The windshield was broke and glass was everywhere. Branches from the tree were peeking into the car, and filling it with leafs and twigs. Dean looked around at the damaged car, and cursed himself into hell for screwing up his car….the second time in a year. _

_Dean was fine, without a scratch, only with a bit pain in his legs. Dean turned his head towards Sam. He looked pale and sick, but alive and almost conscious. Sam glared up at Dean with foggy eyes, and a little blood dripping from his mouth. "Sam you're okay?" Dean asked him concerned. "I've been better…What happened?" Sam asked, in a small voice filled with pain. Dean turned his head back to the road where he could see the black figure approaching them, from what Dean could see, he looked like any normal, regular guy in his late thirties…he came closer, walking slowly….Dean tried to get out of the car, but his legs were stuck under pieces of wrecked metal…..the guy was just a few meters away, when Dean saw his eyes; his pale yellow eyes!_

**Fading away**

**Chap. 2**

Dean's mind went racing…"shit, shit shit"….he tried desperately to break free from the crashed metal's tight grip around his legs.

"Sam, Sammy, just go! You hear me? Run!" He yelled at his barely conscious brother, though he knew Sam wouldn't even be able to walk properly. He just wanted his brother in safety, far, far away from that _thing_, who wanted to do God knows what to him.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked in a shaken and very tired voice. He didn't really know what had happened, just that a black figure had appeared out of nowhere on the road, Dean had tried to avoid him, and then BAM! Nothing, just white peace for like thirty seconds, and then he'd woken up, his body filled with pain.

"Sam, you need to go! Now! Are you listening to me, Sam? Go!" Dean yelled almost angry at him, though he knew it was too late. The yellow eyed figure was standing right outside Sam's window, with a look that send cold shivers through Dean's entire Body. Yellow Eyes was looking at his innocent little brother, like a child would look, if it was locked inside of the world's biggest candy shop, allowed to take anything it wanted…Dean didn't like it at all.

"What do you mean, Dean? Run, why?" Sam was confused. He couldn't really feel his body anymore, and what he could feel of it, hurted like a bitch. He was pretty sure they had crashed into a tree. So, why on earth did Dean want him to run? Was Dean badly damaged? Did he need help soon? And was Sam the only one who could get it?

"Sa…." Dean stopped in his sentence, when his gaze met Yellow Eyes'. He send Dean a patronizing grin, and began to slowly open the door. Dean's head was screaming. There were a million things he wanted to do, he just couldn't friggin move!

Sam could barely keep his eyes open anymore, but he had too, for Dean. He saw, through the tears in his eyes, Dean looking over his head and behind him. He turned to find a man standing over him! A yellow eyed man!

Sam felt Yellow Eyes softly touch his forehead and then everything was peaceful.

Dean watched in horror as Yellow Eyes gently had caressed Sam's forehead and cheeks, while Sam had just stared at him, shaken. The demon had looked Dean in the eyes, smiled, and then they were gone. Dean hadn't even seen them disappear. They were just gone!

…(...O…)…

Sam woke up in a bed feeling sore. The bed smelled really good, not like the cheap detergent they use on motels. It wasn't a very soft bed, but Sam had had worse. His body felt stiff and tired, like he had just been in a really bad fight. He felt like going to bed again, but should probably try to find Dean first. If he was in a hospital, Dean would have been there with him, if he wasn't hurt himself. He remembered far to well, the last time he'd woken up at a hospital, to find Dean in a coma.

He sat up in the bed. Everything around him was swirly, and he felt really sick. The room didn't look like a hospital, but more like a nice old grandma's room. It had a soft white carpet, a lot of stupid old nips, very old antic-expensive looking furniture and a lot of flowers everywhere. It looked really homelike, and Sam felt safe for the first time in a very long time. He still had a bad feeling in the back of his mind, like he was being watched.

He got out of bed, and was almost about to fall down again, when a pain went through his body. He slowly walked over to the door, passing a mirror on the way. He stopped to stare at himself. He looked totally smashed, he had dark circles around his eyes, he was really pale and his hair (or at least, it looked shaggier than normal) and stubbles had seemed to grow longer. How long had he been here?

He wasn't wearing his normal clothe either. He was in a big white plain t-shirt, he had never seen before, and grey sweat pants. His feet were bare. This wasn't like any hospital clothe he had ever seen, so he guessed he wasn't at a hospital then! So, where were he? He sure hoped he was somewhere safe, like a friend or bobby's (cause this couldn't be bobby's place…pink flower shaped pillows?) or maybe Ellen's? Most of all he just hoped that Dean was okay.

He reached the door and tried to open it, it was locked. Sam got really frustrated, he felt so bad and just wanted to go to sleep, but now he was locked in some son of a bitch's nasty pink wannabe dungeon! Sigh!

…(…O…)…

Six days. It had been six days since Sammy had just disappeared right in front of Dean's eyes. There had been nothing he could do, he'd been stuck under his baby's smashed body, but that wasn't an excuse, it was his job to save his other baby; his Sammy.

He had been sitting most of the night in the totaled Impala screaming for help, which by itself was very sad, but the pain of failing Sam was the worst. How could he? That kid was his whole world. His phone had been broken and he hadn't been able to reach the other ones, cause of all the wrecked metal that was everywhere.

Finally, someone had passed by and seen the car. The older couple had called for help, and Dean had been cut out of the car, without a scratch. Lucky him… He'd called Bobby, who immediately came to help him. They'd looked the wreck of the Impala through bit by bit, but couldn't find even a little clue. Not even sulfur. At last they'd had the Impala dragged to Bobby's, where they would find out what to do next.

He had been at Bobby's for four days now. He felt like time was slipping away from him. Like Sam was slipping away from him. Dean Winchester wasn't the type, to just sit around at home and wait. But there wasn't really anything he could do, Bobby was looking for omens, and so was Ash. He could of cause begin to fix the Impala, at least it would give him something else to think about, but it just felt wrong.

Dean could feel someone approaching him from behind. It was Bobby. He looked almost as tired as Dean felt. Bobby handed Dean a beer, and sat down beside him.

"How're you doing kid?" he asked him, his voice tired and concerned.

"I'm fine Bobby, really. It's not me we should be worrying about…everything will be fine when we get Sam back" God Dean missed his brother. He sometimes forgot how much he appreciated him, but right now he would do anything to have him close. To feel the heat and the life from him, look into his deep childlike innocent eyes, hearing his sometimes annoying, but always loved, laughter, and most of all knowing that his Sammy was safe.

Over the couple of days Dean's mind had been racing. He couldn't sleep, couldn't stop thinking about all the awful things they might've done to Sam. Dean was sure they wouldn't kill Sam, because they needed him right? Needed him to do God knows what for them. On a way, which made Dean hate himself just for thinking it, he would rather that they killed Sam, than turned him into something dark, a demonic killer, something un-Sammy.

Dean took a sip of his beer, and tried to shake off the unpleasant thoughts. Sam was alright. He had to be.

They sat beside each other for a while, without saying anything, just looking nowhere and everywhere. Bobby watched Dean out of the corner of his eye. The boy looked broken and devastated. His heart ached, when he saw Dean touch the pendent. Bobby had given that thing to Sam years ago. He knew Sam had given it to Dean instead of their father, like he'd told Bobby he would. Bobby hadn't seen Dean without it since the boy was twelve, and he knew it mend a lot to him.

…(…O…)…

Sam had been slamming and hammering at the door for hour. He'd been yelling for help, but no one had heard him… if there even was anyone here?

Sam was so tired he just really wanted to sleep, but he couldn't just lie down in a bed in some creepy room, he couldn't get out of. He putted his back against the door and sat down, resting his body just for a brief moment. He was so tired, like he had never been tired before…He couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep.

…(…O…)…

The Winchester boy had fallen asleep. Cindy, the name of the body she was possessing, was standing over him, watching him. He was pretty for a human, tall and muscular, but still looking like an innocent little child. His hair was falling down his face and covering his eyes, and the t-shirt he was wearing was at least a couple of numbers to big, which made him look even skinnier than he was. Okay, he probably needed something to eat, considering the fact that he'd been in a coma for almost six days. She would have to bring him some food, after she'd given him the message.

"Uh, Sammy boy, wake up, your sugarcoated piece of wonderland candy" She sing sang in a quiet mocking voice. Winchester opened his eyes slowly, like he just wanted to keep sleeping. When he discovered the figure leaning in over him, his eyes became big of surprise. He tried to stand up, but found he couldn't move his body.

"Who are you? What're you do…" His voice was cut off, when the woman in front of him lifted her hand. She gave him a sweet almost sorry smile.

"sssh, baby. Everything at its time…Father wants to talk with you, so get dressed, I'll bring you some food, and then we'll go." She said in a commanding voice. She walked over to a drawer and pulled out some clothe, and put it on the bed.

"You don't have time for a shower, even though you could really use one. You can bath, when you get back, okay! Now get in your clothe and I'll get you something to eat" She said and disappeared. Sam felt the grip of his body disappear, and he stood up.

He walked over to the bed, not because he wanted to do what the woman, probably a demon, told him to do. But she'd told him she would take him to her "father", which meant outside this room. Which meant he could get away. Hopefully!

The cloth looked like anything else he had ever worn… It just felt more expensive, not so worn out. It was just some plain, dark jeans, like he always wore; these were without any holes in them. A simple t-shirt, grey with some colorful print on it, it was a little to "hip" for Sam's taste, but really okay. A checkered flannel shirt, that looked like one of Dean's. Dean! God, Sam missed his brother, and really hoped he was okay.

When he'd taken on the cloth, and some converse snickers he'd found beside the bed. He looked at himself in the mirror. The colorful shirt and the converse, made him look more like a teenager, instead of his normal dark clothing. Or maybe more like his old self, back at Stanford.

"Wow, you almost look human again….or as human as you can ever be" Sam heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to find another woman. She was older than Sam, maybe mid-thirties or so. She had long, straight red hair, pale green/grey eyes and freckles. She was standing behind a dining cart, which looked like something taken out of Dean's dreams. It was full of giant cakes, pies, candy and champagne.

"Here, eat something, then we'll go" she said. She pushed the cart over to Sam, and sat down on the bed, and stared at him. Wow, Sam thought, this was kind of awkward. He didn't really want to eat with some creepy freak sitting and staring at him… without even blinking! He was really hungry though, and hadn't eaten in God knows how long, so he took some candy. He didn't really want to eat any of the cakes, thinking they could've been poisoned; so he took some candy because it was wrapped in paper.

The demon, or whatever she was, smiled when he put the piece of chocolate in his mouth. He swallowed quickly and said "done".

"That wasn't much" She told him.

"guess, I'm just not that hungry" Sam answered her.

"All right then" she said rolling her eyes… humans, she would never get to understand them. "Let's go then". She snapped her fingers, and the door flew open. She walked out, and turned to Sam; she looked him in the eyes, and made sign for him to follow.

He followed her down a lot of stairs, then up of some stairs, and then down some more. He decided to try to make a run for it, when he found a window, which could give him a little clue of where he were. But, they never passed a window. It was weird. It looked like a totally normal gigantic house, just without any windows.

"Do you have any questions before you meet father?" the woman asked him.

"Yeah actually, now you're asking… I would just friggin like to know where I am… And what the hell's going on!"

"I can't answer that"

"Why?"

"Father just brought you here, and now he says he wants to see you, even though I don't get why, you're not like the other here, you're something else, so I honestly don't know why you're here, you'll have to ask Father, when you see him"

…(…O…)…

_He ran. Ran all he could. He didn't know why, there was nothing after him, he just needed to get somewhere, and that was NOW! He was running through a forest, the branches hit him, his arms and face were bloody, but he couldn't stop now, he couldn't think about the pain… he had to get there NOW! He ran. And ran. And ran. He came to a clearing in the woods. He stopped to breathe for a moment. He could feel someone staring at him from the trees. He turned around to find Sam standing right in front of him. Sam looked younger. At least five years younger than last time he'd seen his twenty-three years old brother. He looked scared. He tried to speak out, but fell to the ground with a painful sob. Dean kneeled down beside of him, he put his hands around Sam, who was shaking and almost crying. "Dean you need to kill me please… I can't fight it anymore, but I don't want to do it myself either… I'm too scared…. Dean please… I'm begging you….. just do it". Sam looked into his eyes. Sam's eyes were full of tears, he looked scared and young. Dean whipped away his tears and just held him even tighter, even closer. "It's gonna be alright Sammy. I promise you". He stroke his hand over Sam's soft hair, "you can fight this, I know. You're strong enough. I know you Sam. I know you". Sam looked into his eyes again. "No you don't" he said, his voice completely changed. His eyes turned black, he smiled wickedly at Dean, "no you don't" he said again. Dean pushed Sam away from him. They both stood up. Sam pulled a knife from the back of his jeans. He stepped closer to Dean, who was just staring at his brother, paralyzed with fear. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't kill his brother. _

"Dean! Wake up! Ash has found a lead! We need to hurry over there… he said it was too dangerous to talk over the phone". Dean's eyes shot open, he stared into bobby's eyes. Dean's eyes filled with fear, Bobby's with concern.

"You're alright Dean? Come on we have to go!" Bobby stood back, and made place for Dean to get up from the couch, where he'd fallen asleep a couple of hours ago.

…(…O…)…

Ash hadn't told Bobby anything over the phone, just that he had found something useful, and that it was too dangerous, to talk about, they would have to come over there themselves.

The drive had gone fast, Dean was anxious to get his brother back, and no stupid speed limit should decide when.

It was almost midnight when they reached The Roadhouse. It looked like it used too, and when they opened the door, they were met by the usual smell of whiskey and gunpowder. Ash and Ellen were waiting for them. Dean was almost a little sad to see that Jo wasn't there. She was still hunting on her own. Dean really liked her, and they could really use her help. The more who looked for Sammy, the faster they would find him.

"Dean, I'm so sorry" It was Ellen. She had walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Dean hugged her back fast, and then pulled away. He liked the feeling of her arms around him; it made him feel safe, like it wasn't his job to take care of everything, like someone else would do it for him. But Dean had to snap out of it, Ellen wasn't his mother, and Sam was gone, and Dean would have to find him.

"What do you have, Ash?" Dean asked Ash, and sat down at the table, Ash was sitting at.

"You're not gonna like this" Ash said.

"Try me"

"You remember that guy, Andy Gallagher? Of cause you do… He also disappeared around the same time as Sam did… Well, he just recently popped out of nowhere…with…with hs eis ct oud"

"With what Ash?" Dean almost yelled. He was getting really nervous.

Ash took a heavy breath and looked around the table. Ellen and Bobby had joined them, and they both looked concerned.

"With his eyes cut out, Dean… And that's not even the worst of it…"

"Then what is?" Bobby asked, not liking where this was going.

"He shoved up at a police station in a little town called Healdton in Oklahoma… He said he had something important to tell, but he just couldn't remember what. He was badly damaged, and could barely speak. They asked him what had happened, and he told them that he had been kidnapped, and they'd cut out his eyes so he wouldn't be able to see what was going on. He also said that there were other children there... children like him… He didn't talk to them but he could hear them scream when they all had their eyes cut out.

Ash's voice became softer when he began on the next part. "He said he only knew who they were, because he knew one of them… he knew one of the voices begging them to stop… Dean that might've been Sam."

Dean's heart stopped for a second. Sam. Sam. Sammy you have to be okay, please.

Ash began to talk again. "Andy died before the paramedics could get there… He also told the cops, that it was demons, that had captured him. He had asked one of them why they were doing it…while it was cutting out his eyes… the demon had laughed at him, and told him it was because he was weak, so they needed his valuable blood for the strong ones."

Dean couldn't really wrap his head around all of this. So Yellow Eyes had taken Sam with him to take his blood, and then give it to the other psychic children… or maybe give Sam the other's blood. Dean didn't really know what to prefer. He didn't want his brother to die, but he didn't want him to turn into a monster either. And the whole cut-out-eyes thing scared Dean too. Andy had HEARD Sam, or possible Sam, screaming, begging them to stop. Dean's heart was so heavy with grieve. He just wanted his little brother here, safe and sound. He wanted to give Sam a big hug and tell him that everything was alright, like he'd always done, when Sam was just a little boy, who'd woken up from a bad nightmare.

"You said this was good news, that this could help us find Sammy… How that?" Dean's voice was hoarse, on the edge of breaking. They could all hear, that Dean was barely holding it together, but they didn't say anything.

"A friend of mine visited the coroner, where they have Andy's body, he said his clothe was covered in dirt and sand. A type of Sand they only have up north around Washington… so that's probably were the demons took Sam."

"We're gonna find him Dean, I promise" It was Bobby. "We're gonna find him, and bring him back home, I'm sure of it."

**And then You clicked on that little button that says "review chapter", and I was super happy and send you an invisible fruit basket. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's been a long time since I updated, but here is a new chapter, I'm not completely fond of it, but it's okay.**

**And again thanks to souless666 for giving good advices, and thanks to AngelOfToday096 for the sweet review, I wish more people were like you guys;) Remember to review! Or you are an evil person!:O**

**Fading away**

**Chapter 3**

Not like the others here? What was that supposed to mean? Who were those "others" the demon or whatever she was were talking about?

"Christo" Sam said, he was pretty sure he was dealing with demons, though it still shocked him, when the girl's eyes changed from grey to pitch black.

"Heh.. why'd you do that?" she asked him amused.

"Just wanted to be sure" he said matter-of-factly, he didn't need to show it how scared he really was.

"Hmf I see! Now shut up and walk!" she commanded angrily and pushed him in front of her.

If Dean had been here, Sam would've been embarrassed, but he could feel the power of the demon possessing the tiny woman, so he did as it wanted and walked.

After a couple of minutes walking in awkward silence the demon commanded him to stop. He stopped and looked around. They were in an almost completely dark little room, there were light shining, he just couldn't figure out where.

The room smelled like basement, which wasn't weird considering all the stairs they'd just walked down.

"You have to go through this door" the demon said and pointed on a big wooden door. "Then you have to walk up the stairs until you reach another door, you'll open it and go in, Father will be there waiting for you. I can't go with you, cause this part of the building is holy ground, I'm not strong enough to walk on holy ground, but father is….and you of cause….not because you're strong, but because you're human….or you know, almost".

The demon opened the door, and made sign for Sam to walk in.

"See you around kid" She said with an almost sad smile.

…(…O…)…

They had been driving for nearly 13 hours straight. Dean was tired as hell, but he couldn't stop now, or at least not until he reached Washington. Then he could get a couple hours of sleep, and then begin the search for Sam.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror; he could see Bobby's truck behind him. He knew Bobby was just as tired as he was, if not more, considering the fact that Bobby had been spending almost every waken hour of the last couple of days, looking for demonic omens in Washington.

Ash had found out that there were a lot of signs in a little town called Theadsville in south Washington, so that was where Bobby, Ellen and Dean were heading now. Ash would stay home in case they would need anything researched or someone to send help.

Even though Dean was tired he could feel his heart lighten up a bit with every mile he put behind him. With every mile he came closer to finding Sam.

…(…O…)…

Sam was walking through a long dark room. Like the little room he'd been in before with the demon, it was dark without really being dark, there were light coming from somewhere, Sam just couldn't see where. It was like the darkness were shining a little bit, if that made any sense?

It wasn't really a nice feeling just walking through the dark without really being able to see where you were going, or without _knowing _where you were going.. Who was this mysterious "father" anyway? Sam had always been a very curious boy since a very young age, but this wasn't really something he was interested in finding out.

The longer he walked, the more he felt like someone or something was watching him. God! What had he ever done to deserve this? Could he never get a break? He still felt like crap, like he could pass out every minute now, and he was very very worried about his brother. He just really wished that Dean could be there, even though that was very selfish to think, like he wanted Dean to be in this godless place, but he didn't care, Dean would and always did make everything better!

"What's such a pretty little boy doing here all on his own?" He heard a creepily mocking female voice behind him.. Great! More demons! He turned around to face no less but five people with black eyes staring at him. An older woman, and the proud owner of the creepy voice, two men in their forties, a young boy in his early teenage years, and a girl the same age.

"Aw, and he's not feeling so well" said one of the men, the tallest, even taller than Sam.

"Come, we'll bring you to Father, Sammy" said the little girl, in a voice that should never have come out of such an innocent being.

Sam wanted to run, to fight, to do _something_ like he knew Dean would've done if he'd been in Sam's place, but Sam knew it wouldn't really help, there was a demon standing and waiting for him outside the only exit he knew, and he was in a dark unfamiliar room with five demons… so he just bowed down his head in defeat, and as a sign to the girl that he would follow.

"Seriously, how did you end up being so cute?" that old-lady-demon asked him and reached for his face, but Sam turned his head away, maybe he would follow them to their father, but that didn't mean they owned him, he just needed to find a way out now! To find a way to Dean, and make sure that he was okay. Maybe if he talked to this demon Father, they'd let him go, cause after all they _needed _him right? To become some darkside killer….

"Hmf, puppy don't wanna play" the older lady said, and disappeared in the glimpse of an eye.

"Now, come on and follow me Sam, we've already spend too much time chitchatting", the young girl said and began to walk away from the three other demons.

Sam looked back, and saw them get swallowed by the dark.

"Do you mind telling me where I am?" Sam asked the demon.

"No I don't mind, now shut up!" She said in a cold tone.

They came to a big door, the demon girl opened it, and asked Sam to follow her.

They entered a giant room or it was more like a huge hall, there had to be at least 35 feet to the ceiling, which had actual windows, little tiny ceiling windows, but still windows! And the whole place was covered in blood!

It wasn't so much the physical shape of the room that hit Sam first; it was the smell! The intense smell of blood! Sam looked around and discovered all the dried stains of blood on the walls and the floor, it looked like a slaughterhouse. Sam felt like throwing up now and then, and he probably would have, if the demon girl hadn't ordered him to walk.

…(…O…)…

They'd reached Theadsville a couple of hours ago, and Dean had immediately called Ash to ask if he'd found anything, well knowing that he hadn't, otherwise he would've called them, but hey! No harm in trying!

But of cause Ash hadn't found anything new, there hadn't really been any specific signs of demons in the town lately, just electric storms, but you couldn't really go out and play detective on a storm could you? So Dean had fallen asleep researching in his bed with Sam's laptop lying on him.

Ellen had been out getting them some dinner. The sight that met her when she came back made her heart skip a beat. Dean was lying sprawled out on the bed still with all of his clothe on, even his biker boots, and Bobby had fallen asleep in a chair by the table, papers and books scattered everywhere.

Ellen went over to wake up Bobby and get him to bed. She didn't want to wake up Dean to get him take some of all that clothe of and go brush his teeth, she knew, that if he woke up he wouldn't want to go back to sleep, the poor boy, the poor stubborn boy!

…(…O…)…

Dean woke by the sound of his phone, he jumped up hoping it would be Ash with news on Sammy. He got disappointed, when he realized that he didn't recognize the number calling. It was probably just some old hunter friend of his father, who had a hunt for him and Sam. He would just have to tell him, that they didn't have the time, that they were caught up by another case, which wasn't completely a lie, but not the truth either.

There was no reason telling other hunters, that Sam had been kidnapped by a demon, cause that wasn't really "hunter normal", and that would make other hunters just like Gordon Walker come running around, and they really didn't need that.

"Dean Winchester!" said Dean, his voice still a little hoarse and tired from sleep.

… he was met by complete silence

"Hallo, who is this?" He tried again.

"Dean?" he heard Sam's voice, it was weak and a little shaky, but no doubt that it was Sam.

"Sam, Sammy! Are you okay? Are you alright? Where are you? God it's good to hear from you Sam!...Sam?" Dean almost yelled.

Taking a breath, Dean calmed himself down, and tried again.

"Sam where are you? I'll come get you, just tell me where you are" He said still a little to fast, but a lot calmer than before.

"D-dean….it doesn't matter…. I…I'm…It's just that… I j-just got to call you to…..to tell you that you s-shouldn't come lo-oking for me…. Is… it's too late now…" Sam's voice was trembling it sounded little, lost and scared, and it made Dean's heart ache for his brother and his blood boil, he wanted to rip the heads of who ever had done this to Sam.

"Sam, what do you mean? What's wrong Sam? Speak to me man; tell me what's going on!" Dean was getting more and more frustrated.

"D-dean 's to l-late…I…I'm s-sorry….so sorry" Sam's voice sounded even worse now, like he was on the verge of crying.

"Sam, pull yourself together man! Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you, I'll fix this I promise!" Dean was getting a little angry on Sam, why couldn't he just tell him where he was?

"I-I can't…D-dean…please s-stop yelling…I j-just needed to s-say g-goodbye and I-I'm s-so s-sorry...so s-sorry for what will h-happen….thanks f-for everything you did D-dean…I-I love you Dean, I'm s-sorry….." and then he hang up. Dean immediately tried to call him up again, but a voice told him that the number did no longer exist.

"Damn it Sam!" He yelled out loud, waking Ellen and Bobby who'd still been sleeping.

"Dean what's going on?" Bobby asked, a little annoyed by getting woken up in such a way.

"Sam just called, he sounded terrible, we gotta find him now! Call Ash, I need his help to track down a number"

**Okay, okay, not the best chapter…. A little boring I know, except the ending of course, but the rest was kinda blah… sorry for that… But I'll promise that the next chapter will be very long, and full of violence, BLOOD and caretaking of a certain little brother AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


End file.
